Jane Vultori and her Story (Harry Potter Fanfiction)
by HeIsNotOneOfUs
Summary: Twilight/Harry Potter Crossover. Her first time in Professor Lupins DADA class with the Boggot. What is Hermione's Greatest fear? Everybody thought that it would be something like Professor McGonagall Giving her a failing grade.. or the Library burning to flames…But they were wrong….. The Boggot looke's kinda like a Vampire. And Why is the Boggot Calling her Jene? And is Alec?
1. Chapter 1

It was a quiet evening at Hogwarts – School of wizardry witchcraft.

The Slytherin Table were quietly Chatting to one another in hushed tones,

At the Ravenclaw table there was hardly any talking.. most of the students were either reading a Book/Tomb or finishing up their Assignments that they got that day.

Now the Gryffindor and Huffelpuff tables were a diffint matter. These two houses were always the loudest of them, you could hear Shouts of laughter and playful banter.. but… sitting at the very end of a table, was none other Then Hermione Jean Granger. The Muggleborn student was sitting next to her bestfriends Ronald Wesley and Harry Potter.

Hmm mifty …. Said Ronald with his mouth full of food

**Hermione.** What Ron? She asked confused

Ron swallowed so fast that he chocked on his food, quickly grabbing a goblet of Pumpkin juice he washed down the remains of the food and Begun speaking again.

At least he had the audacity to look sheepish.

**Ron. **Sorry bout that, He said whilst rubbing the back of his neck, a Blush staining his ears.

**Ron.** I was curious, and wanted to know if you knew who our new DADA teacher was?

**Hermione.** (Sigh) Honestly Ronald, don't you ever think?... Don't answer that it was a rhetorical question,

Hermione Sighed again and ran her hair through her hair. Do you remember on the train? The man who was sleeping in the same compartment as us? She asked the Red headed boy.

**Ron.** Yeaahh.. That scruffy looking fella.. but whats he got to do with it? He asked while stuffing his face with a mashed potatoes.

Harry Sensing Hermione's aggravation entered the conversation

**Harry.** Easy Mione.. He said with a warm smile. Harry then leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Its not Ron's fault that he is a but slow on the uptake." He pulled back offering her another smile then turned to Ron.

Ron mate.. That Scruffy fella.. as you called him is our new DADA teacher.. his name is Remus Lupin..Harry said matter-of-factly

Ron's eyes just widened in shock.. Blimy mate! He exclaimed. You're starting to sound like Mione! But wait….How didja know who he was? He coulda just been a Messenger or something like that. The guy looked to poor and haggard to work here. He said sounding a bit like Draco Malfoy when he goes on about money. (Aka a Pompous Prat)

At those words Hermione just lost it. OH MY GOSH RONALD! She half shouted half Hissed at the Red head. That is the Rudest thing I have EVER Heard! Luckily for her the Gryffindor table is always loud, so only the people sitting close to them heard her little out burst. Even Harry was getting a bit pissed of at Ron for that statement.

Hermione had had enough so she grabbed her book/tomb and started stuffing it in her bag.

**Ron.** Where ya goin? He asked, not noticing how angry she was at him.

Hermione paused for a seconde debating weather or not to talk to him

She turned sharply in his direction and hissed out.. I am going to DADA Class. PROFESSER (she empathized) Lupin's class is starting shortly and I for one Do not

want to miss it! Then with a quick glare at Ron she stalked out of the Great Hall

Girls…Ron mutterd under his breath. Not noticing Harry culching his hands in tight Fists

**Harry.** Well…I'm going to DADA said Harry. Waiting for a reply from Ron. All he got in response was a shrug of the shoulders. And Harry just Rolled his eyes thinking that Ron was going to be late for DADA.

************DADA CLASS************

Good afternoon everyone. My name is Remus Lupin and I am you're knew Professor, Of course you all knew that. He said with a smile. And most of the Teen's Chuckled at his statement. I will now be taking roll call. As The professor got to the last name on the list he said. Ronald Wesley…Is there a Ronald Wesley here? "No Response" Ok I will just tick him down for Absent. He mumbled.

When Hermione and Harry heard him say that they both rolled their eyes thinking "The Git's probably still stuffing his mouth"

Professor. Alrighty then! He said while clapping his hands together.

Who here can tell me what a Boggot is? He asked. And was pleased that someone raised their hand. Ah yes! Miss?

Granger. Hermione Granger.

**Professor.** Ahh Miss Granger.. can you tell me what a Boggot is?

As these words left his mouth the Door burst open to reveal an out of breath Red head.

**Professor.** Ahh. You must be Mister Wesley? Tut' tut' 25 points for being late on the first Day Mister Wesley. He then turned to Hermione. Carry on miss Granger.

**Mione.** Yes professor… A Bogget is a Creature that creates you're greatest fears. No body knows what a Boggot really looks like because it can change shape at will. Similar to a Shapeshifter.

**Professor.** Very good miss Granger. 10 Points to Gryffindor..

Today we will Be facing a Boggot.

As soon as these words left his lips the Teen's were all Whispering amongst themselves.

This is Ridiculous! Shouted Draco Malfoy.

**Professor.** Yes. Yes. Mister Malfoy! 10 points to Slytherin. The spell we will be using is the Redikulus Spell. All you have to do is imagine something funny about you're fear and then say. REDIKULUS!

Draco Malfoy was stunned.. he meant it as a jib. He did not in his wildest dreams ever think that he would get points for it.. without even knowing it young Draco thought that maybe..Just maybe he will finally have a Professor that was not Prejudiced to Slytherin's (apart from Severus Snape)

**Professor.** Now! Who wants to go first? He asked the Class

There was shuffling for a few seconds. Then a boy with wavy Brown hair with reddish Streaks. Brown eyes with a roundish figure was Thrown to the centre of the Classroom Blushing brightly.

Professor. Mister Longbottom? Are you ready.

The boy looked to shy to answer so he just Nodded.

Professor. Ok then He smiled Warmly. Get ready lad. Then the door was pulled open to reveal Severus Snape. Standing in front of Neville. Tut' Tut' Tut' said Snape/Boggot. Mister Longbottom… It Sneered. The Boggot/Snape Kept on insulting Neville and Threatening to send him back to his Grandmother.. Or telling him he was a useless squib. Then Neville suddenly got angry at the Boggot/Snape. And Shouted REDIKULUS!. Snape's Black Robes turned into a hideous Pink dress that went to his Thighs. A Bright Green Hat. And a Yellow beaded bag…

(Silence)

Then out of no where the whole Class room started Shacking with laughter.

It went like this for the next 40 minutes.. the it was Hermione's Turn.

Everybody thought that it would be something like Professor McGonagall Giving her a failing grade.. or the Library burning to flames…But they were wrong…..

The Boggot suddenly took on the Form of a man. In his late thirties with long black hair. That went down to the nape of his back. He was a slim man, with a pale complexion… but the thing that caught all of the occupants Attention was his eyes… They were Blood Red. When Harry first saw him he hissed Voldemort. And went for his wand, only to have his attention drawing to Hermione.

Hermione was looking as white as a sheep. And she was slightly shacking.. Everybody thought that the man standing there was Voldemort.. (After hearing Harry spit the name out) but it wasn't..

**Hermione.** Aro….She said Coolly

**Boggot.** Ahhh….My Sweet.. It said in a Gleeful way

**Hermione.** Don't! She said venomously

Everybody in the room were surprised at the Cold tone she spoke in. they know that she had a short temper but no one in Hogwarts has Ever seen her so angry. Her glare could Turn Lucius Malfoy to stone in a heart beat.

**Boggot.** (Sigh) it was not my fault child. He had to go…. He was growing weak. He was going soft. The Boggot/Aro said softly. But you could see the anger in his eyes.

Hermione started to shake Badly.

**Hermione.** You had no right! She screamed. How…How could you do that to your own son! YOU! You're the Reason I left that HELL HOLE! You're the reason I changed my way!

Then Aro just smirked and vanished. Now, in the same spot Aro was standing was a boy. A Teen to be exact, he was Really handsome Thought all of the occupants in the room Bar Hermione. He had short raven black hair, he had the same pale skin and red eyes as the last Boggot but this boy was smiling warmly instead of the Cold smile the last Boggot had on his face.

_Jean _The teen said softly, and everybody in the Room swooned lightly, His voice was Musical and soft like and angle. Everybody in the room were all thinking similar thoughts "_Who is this hottie_?" "_who are they?' "Why is Hermione scared of them" "This kid couldn't heard a fly"_ "_Who's Jean?"_ were the main thoughts going around the room.

The Teen spoke again

**Hermione.** _Alec_. She said heartbrokenly.

**Alec.** _Jean, its not you're fault… i deserved it. _He said warmly

**Hermione.** _No! Its my fault your gone!_ She said holding back tears

The teen looked sad all of the sudden. And pulled Hermione into a tight embrace

_No!_ she said again shaking her head_, it is my fault. He thought you were going soft.. but that was me! I asked you not to harm the children…! Im the whole reason we changed what we ate! If it wasn't for me father wouldn't have killed you!_

When she said that all of the students looked stunned.

_"What does she mean" "Whats her fault?" "Why is going soft a bad thing?" Is that boy a poof?"_

The figure changed again to show a lifeless Alec, laying dead on the floor. And The older man Aro standing next to the Teen with Blood on his hands laughing manically

NO! Screamed Hermione. Then the Boggot's head snapped to Hermione smiling Coldly.

Tut' tut' tut' Jean.. he said whilst circling Hermione/Jean There is no use trying to stop me. this has already happened. Do you like watching your own Brother Die again at my hands? He asked a sinister smile lighting up his face.

Hermione was just Standing there rooted to her spot paling at the seconde. She started to shake badly. Her breaths started coming out short and fast.

Do not worry dare child. Aro/Boggot said. A finger tracing her jew line.

I will come and kill you soon..

All Hermione heard was REDIKULUS! Before the world started spinning. "looks like im fainting" she thought.

So what did you think? Review so i can see if you want me to continue this. if not then i guess its a One-Shot. its up to you guys.


	2. Chapter 2 My Story and why i ran

i honestly did not expect anybody to acually like this Fanfic. but anyway here is the Next chapter. i hope you guys like it?

Everybody Ran to go see if Hermione was alright only to find a girl laying on the ground. In the same spot Hermione was laying. She was wearing Hermiones Clothes. But instead had Blond Curly hair, that went to the Nape of her back. With the same Pale skin as the boggots.

_Move aside!_ Said Professor Lupin. Looking at the Hermione's? Body he quickly Cast _Wingardiom Leviosa_ and then said _Class Dismissed_

**********Hospital Wing**********

Hermione Pov.

All I see is blackness. This feels just like before. When I was with Alec. We both lived in The shadows. Never got to see the Sunlight.

_No'.. i…..se….her…..whe…..mione.._

What is that sound?

_E….f..t…..see…her_….

I can hear faint voices.. im trying to open my eyes…But they are as heavy as led.

Willing to open them

….._he….. _

I think my eyes are open… it is a bit blurry…I see Green…Green?

Blinking away the blurriness.. i try lifting my head up but it hurts.

_Harry?_ I asked slowly.

Harry Pov

I was with Professor Lupin taking this Girl to the hospital Wing. The whole way there the only things going trhough my mind were. "Where is Mione?" "Who is this girl" and why were those guys her Fear?

I tried asking Professor McGonagall what happened and if she knew who that girl was. Then I heard the girl moan my name. Professor McGonagall, madam Pomfrey and I rushed to her side to see if she was alright.

_Hmmm Harry? What happened? The last thing I remember is leaving Ron in the great hall…_

Then it hit me. my eyes widened in realization, H..Hermione? I asked.

She looked up at me confused. Yes. She said.

_What? Whats wrong._ She asked looking at me in panic.

_Mione…Look at yourself._ I conjured a full body mirror for her.

I excepted her to look shocked at her new look. But she just started shouting in a different language

Hermione Pov.

_Mione look at yourself._

I looked in the mirror and saw a girl with Blond/white Curly hair. Pale skin and Red eyes.

_'Fucking hell!' 'Shit' 'Fuck' 'Fuck' Fuck'_

_Shit! My glamour feel of! What the hell am I going to do! Father is going to find me! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! _ I shouted in Italian

_Calm down Miss Granger._ Said Professor McGonagall.

_Yes calm down._. "Agreed Madam Pomfrey_" are you hungry Miss Granger? I will ask a house elf to get you food._

_No that is alright madam_. I said shacking my head.

_She narrowed her eyes at me. Miss Granger… you have been in the Wing for 2 days… surly you are hungry._ She stated

I shock my head… I opened my mouth, but shut it again… opening it again I said….

_Madam…..i do not need to eat food anymore.._

Professor McGonagall Raised her eyebrow at me.

_And_ _why? Do you not feel the need to eat?_ She questioned

I inwardly rolled my eyes. "Geez" they should know a vampire when they see one I thought.

_Because I am a Vampire_. I bluntly stated.

Harry, Professor, and Madam Pomfrey's eyes widened at my statement

I saw everyone "Bar harry" reach for their wand.

_Oh please'_ I scoffed. _I may be a vampire but I wont hurt you._

_And why should we believe you? _Asked McGonagall

_…Because I have been a vampire for 314years _I said mater-of-factly

Would you mind kindly explaining yourself miss granger. Wands still pointed at me.

(sigh) very well.

_I guess I must start with my Real name. My name is Jane Elizabeth Vultori. _

_It was 4 years ago…Me and my Brother Alec were Royalty. We were in our home in Italy. We along with all of the other Royal vampires, have a Royal ball Every 50 years, it all stared at feasting time. One of the Royale Vampire's had a fixation with eating children, so as a gift he kidnapped 400 children…they were all so young, maybe from the ages of 4-8 it was a horrid sight.._ I closed my eyes trying to forget the scene. _Sure me and my brother Drink human blood. But we never took blood from a child. It was always from people who deserved to die…'Rapist' Murders' people that 'were already going to die' we never took from the innocent. Me and Alec had enough of watching children being slaughtered. So we took action and stepped in. we stopped all of the Vampires from feasting, but by the time we were able to stop them there were only 50 children left. Me and Alec tried to stop them but all of the Royal's thought we were asking for war. While I was trying to fight of some of the vampires My….My father ran up to Alec…_i broke of trying not to break down at the memory.

_Alec' _I whispered looking down at my lap. If I could cry I would probably be crying at that moment. _I saw my father rip Alecs head of. I was out numbered, I didn't know what to do, so I ran… I ran as far as I could… then I came across a witch… I had no idea what her name was… she said she could help me with my problem. All I had to do was give her a vial of Vampire Venom, and a Vial of vampire Blood. _

_The witch put me under a powerful glamour. That turned me into a human. At first I thought she was messing with me.. I tried bearing my fangs, but they were not there… and I didn't need the thirst for blood, But she said that as soon as it fall's I will go back to being a vampire (sigh)_

_I guess my biggest fear was my father finding me…and Alec still loving me…But how can he? _I asked looking into the Professors eyes._ How can he still love me if I let him die. And then ran?_

_And the worse thing is…since Aro is really my real father he can sense where I am… so he can literally find me anywhere (sigh)_

I was so lost in thought that I did not notice the Nurse scanning me with her wand. Checking to see how I was.

_Hmmm. it looks like your magical core burst. That must be why your glamour fell so suddenly. _

My mouth formed an 'O' shape.

_Well that explains it_ I muttered under my breath

_So when do you want me do leave._ I asked looking at McGonagall

_And why, Miss Gra….Vultori do you think that you have to leave?_

I raised an eyebrow at her.

_I thought that Wizards/Witches do not like my kind. Don't you people think that we are….Dark…..Disgraceful….Blood thirsty…_

_Yes miss grang…Vultori…but after hearing you're story I can see that you are still a good Person. Now let us see if we can put that glamour on you. I of course do not know the spell to turn you human again, but I am fairly confident in my transfiguration spells. _She muttered a few Latin words under her breath, a blue light shot out of her wand onto me. but nothing happened. She repeated the spell again…. And still no change. The Professor frowned then did a complex wave of her wand and chanted another Latin word. "Flash" a bright white light surrounded my whole body. i had to close my eyes because it was too bright. A few minutes in the light then it faded and I looked like the same old Hermione Granger. I saw the satisfied/Smug look on McGonagall's face. 'Flash' another white light. When it faded, I looked like myself again. And McGonagall suddenly looked pissed. Even to Human eyes im sure you could see the Vain on her forehead throbbing.

Hmmm Miss Vultori. It seems like we can not disguise you….

Ok….then a group of Hufflpuffs ran into The Hospital Wing carrying a Bleeding Cedric Diggory (must have fallen of off his Broom) I took one Sniff of the air. And exhaled Slowly. I looked over to my Head of house. _I need to hunt!._ And then I was gone.

_Review Please.. _


	3. Chapter 3Pureblood

So i got a review asking about Remus Lupins Inner werewolf. and this is kinda the explanation

(ok for my sake and the Stories sake there are going to be animals in this forest that probably don't live in Scotland or shouldn't be in the climate. But please just go with it)

I ran to the Forbidden forest to eat… Animal blood does not taste the same but it will do.. I caught a dear and sucked it dry…but being human for 4 years has made me really hungry.. I smelt a Bear a mile away. I ran as fast as I could to it. Jumping on its back and snapping his neck. I started to suck its blood. But then I heard a branch "snap" i glanced in the direction of where the sound came from only to see a male standing there, I finished my 'meal' wiped the remaining blood of my face and then faced the visitor.

He was quite handsome.

Dirty blonde wavy hair that just hit his ears,

Unlike my bright red eyes. He had Bright blue eyes, that shone in the moonlight

Unlike my pale skin he had golden white skin.

Unlike my pathetic 5ft3 he looked roughly 6ft6.

If I wasn't a vampire I probably wouldn't know who this man was. But I have smelt his blood before.

_Hello professor… lovely night out for a walk is it not?_

The male just smirked at me

_It is indeed a lovely night out for a walk.. but you look like you are doing more then just a walk.. _he gestured to the dead bear at my feet.

_Well… I was a bit hungry.. _I tried to look sheepish but failed badly.

(chuckle) _I suppose instructions are in order.._

He extended his hand, _I am Remus Gray Lupin._

He said with a handsome smile.

_Gray…_ I said. _Yes I know who the Gray family are. You are a Pure-blooded werewolf._

It was not a question it was more of a statement.

He merely raised an eyebrow at me.

_Yes I am a pureblood… I could smell the blood from my chambers and thought I should come and have a look. When I saw you drinking the bears blood I knew you were a vampire.. but since my inner wolf did not want to rip you're head of I came to the conclusion that you are not a bitten but a Pureblod vampire.._

_Though it would help me a lot more if I had you're name.._

_Forgive my manners. My name is Jane Elizabeth Vultori._

I shook his hand.

His eyes widened slightly.

_Ah. I have heard rumours' about what happened in Italy…_

My body went still. He must have noticed because he changed the subject.

_It has been a long time since I have been graced with the presence of a Vampire such as yourself, _

i must have looked confused because he explained.

_As long as you are a pureblood magical creature you don't feel aggressive to one another. Unless you are just a dick and provoke someone. _He muttered the last part under his breath. (I obviously heard him)

My mouth just formed an 'o' shape.

_Excuse me. I have been a human for the last 4 years and I am still regaining all of my memories. _

Now it was his time to look confused. So I told him what I told everyone in the Hospital Wing.

We talked in the Forbidden Forest till sunrise.

_Well Miss Vultori. It looks like you should be getting inside. Don't want you to burn to ashes now do we._

At the comment I burst out laughing

_And what is so funny? He asked curiously _

_(giggle) those are merely myths' if you are a bitten vampire then you merely shine/sparkle in the sunlight. If you are a pureblood like 'Me' then you look like any other Human. No burning, no sparkle. Nothing.._

_Well that is some handy information, _he said._ But I must bid you ado. Unlike some of us. _He said wile looking at me._ us Professors have to eat Real food. Plus I have to grade papers. As added as an after thought._

_Very well professor. See you in the next class.._


	4. Chapter 4 New friendsfamily

Months have passed since the DADA 'incident'. The only people that know I am a Vampire are, all of the Professors, Harry, and the Headmaster (of course)

Me and Remus sometimes hang out and hunt in the Forbidding Forest,

Well more like I hunt, and he just comes for the fresh air. (sometimes we even race)

Ron. (for some reason) has been a Prat. (though when is he never a Prat) Calling me A liar, or a Backstabber. every time he sees me in the corridor he Tries to hex me. key word being "Tries" he is too much of an idiot to do a simple "_Wingardiam Leviosa" _what makes that imbecile think he can cast a hex. he cannot even cast a simple 1st year Charm.

(it was a fluke when he did it in 2nd year. He tried it again later that evening and it didn't work.)

Most of my friends hated me because I was prettier then them (they were girls)

Harry, Ginny, and the twins are still my friends, it is funny seeing them try calling me Mione or Jane, because they start looking confused.

The Most surprising thing that happened to me was when Ron and his little group tried hexing me 6 to 1.

I of course wouldn't even have to bat an eyelash, I could have just used my _Vamp speed._ Or _'Pain' _buuuuut (Sigh) I promised The headmaster that I would not harm the students…..But I _did_ have my fingers Crossed behind my back…~"_Stop it jane! You are a Very mature vampire"…Buuut…..When you do get turned you do stay in the same mind set. I technically am just acting my age if I hex them back..or better yet dump them in the middle of the lake…hmmm._ ~ But I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard shouting.

_Hey leave her alone! You pathetic low lives._

_Yeah! What has she done to you!_ Shouted another voice. While throwing a tickling curse. And a hair bolding curse. And a stinging Hex At the _Dumb trio _(aka Ron and his friends)

I had my back turned to the people that helped me out. I turned around to offer my thanks, just as I was about to open my mouth it closed again….

_What is this!_ I thought.

I cleared my throat.._'Ahem' Thank you Mister Malfoy..Miss Parkinson_ I then did a slight bow.

I inwardly cringed. it seems that I am still acting like a eloquent royal….

(sigh) I turn around about to walk away.

_Call me Draco.._

_You can call me pansy as well 'Giggle'_

I turned to face them, again only this time with a raised eyebrow

_And why….should I call you by you're first names? Only friends or family do that. We are neither friends nor family… we are not even aquatinted._

Draco smirked

_Call this my offer of friendship. _He said whilst holding out his hand.

_….why would You want my friendship? For the last 3years you have called me a Mudblood. Is it because of my beauty? _

I raised an eyebrow while looking at both Draco and Pansy.

This time pansy spoke up. _Well you're not a Mudblood are you miss Vultori…._she said ignoring my beauty comment_ You 'Are' a Pureblood. Well…..a pure vampire. But the reason why we don't mind befriending you is because I _she pointed at herself _am a quarter vampire.._

_And 'He' _she pointed at Draco _is half Vela.. _

Slowly my mouth formed a smile. (if you have vampire blood then you a considered family. And Vela are relatives to vampire)

_Ah. Hello cousins._

The only response I got were two warm smiles 

**********Great Hall. Dinner.**********

'Stare'

~ 'ugh' Being a Pureblood I can eat human food, but it does not full me up fast enough,~

'Stare'

~ I should go out and hunt later, maybe I should ask Remus if he wants to come with me 'Smile' ~

'Stare'

'Is there something on my face Harry! I asked.

'stare'

Why are you staring at me! I hissed at him.

Harry. '_Ah' 'Blush' I wasn't staring at you…_

I raised an eyebrow at him.

Harry. _I was just wondering why they are sitting with us. He pointed at Draco and Pansy._

Jane. _And you couldn't have just asked instead of staring at me like an idiot?_

Harry. 'mumble' _Sorry… _

_so what are they doing here? Never in my life would I have EVER thought to see Draco aka I am better then you. Or GriffinDorks don't deserve to be in my path unless im mocking you, Malfoy sitting with us. At the GriffinDorks table _

now it was Draco's turn to raise an eyebrow.

Draco. For your information potter I don't do that

Pansy. Actually you do Dragon, said pansy now sipping her pumpkin juice

Jane. They are sitting here because they are family.

Harry had a look of disbelief on his face

I leaned in closer to whisper in his ear

"Pansy is part vampire, and Draco is part Vela"

Then Harry's eyes widened in realisation

I gave him a satisfied Nod and went back to eating

~I am so glad I have him Books on magical creatures.~

Harry. Hey Mione… what should we do about Padfoot?

I tilted my head to the side.

Hmmm….

************Flashback Kings Cross************

Jane Pov.

_Where is the stupid entrance to the Hogwarts Express_! I hissed under my breath.

'Chuckle' _What!_ I turned around irritated at whoever was laughing at me

I saw a handsome man. He was roughly 6ft7 with a creamy completion,

He had curly black hair that went down to his shoulders with black eyes.

_What do you think is so funny!_ I asked him with narrowed eyebrows

'_chuckle' it is called 9 and three quarters for a reason._

_Follow me _

The mystery man said

He walked up to platform 9 and 10 and placed his palm on one of the walls.

And to my fascination his palm went through the wall.

_'chuckle' this is how you get to the Train._ He said.

I was about to walk thru but then I stopped.

I turned around to face the man

_Why are you waiting out here?_ I asked curiously

'_Smile' I am waiting for my nephew._ The man said.

_Why don't you meet him on the other side?_

_…Because he doesn't know who I am._ The man said sadly

_Then I will wait with you!_ I said enthusiastically

_'chuckle' as you wish._

_Sooo… what does he look like? Because it will be easier If I knew what he looked like._

The man looked sad again_. I do not know. The last time I saw him, he was a baby._

(silence)

_Im going to go buy a drink. _I said, I went to turn around but bumped into a boy my age. He had short black hair. With the prettiest bright Green eyes I had ever seen,

_'omph!' I'm sorry._ The boy said.

The man that I was standing with went wide eyed.

_'Harry' he said._

Me and the boy looked at the man.

_Yes…_the boy said. _Im Harry. Harry Potter_ 'Smile"

_Oh, im ja…Hermione Granger._

We both looked at the man.

_Forgive me. my name is Sirius Black. I was a friend of you're Parents…_

The boy Harry. Looked taken aback. '_Padfoot!_' Harry shouted jumping into his arms.

Sirius went Wide eyed again. _Y….you remember me?_

_Of course I do! You used to always read to me and try get me on the broomstick when I was a baby_! Harry said happily.

_Harry!_ Shouted a tall looking lady.

_Over here!_

_Harry there you are! I have been looking for you everywhere! _

_Sorry aunty. But look! I found Padfoot! _

_She looked to the man surprised._

_Hello, I'm his Aunt Petunia. Harry did say he had an uncle Padfoot, and Moony. But me and my son never believed him. Because he was only 1 when he came to live with us, and I did not think he could remember that far back._

She said looking guilty

_Had I known you were real I would have let you come visit harry._

(she divorced Vernon when he started being mean to harry. That was when harry was 2 so harry grew up learning about magic. And had a happy family)

That is alright. I have been…ahh busy for a few years….

So the family Plus Hermione. Spent the next 2 hours getting to know each other. And that was how Harry and Mione became close friends.

It wasn't till Harry's 2nd year that Sirius told Harry about him breaking out of Azkaban

And that it was really Peter that told Voldemort. Hermione being Harry's friend got told this information as well. and ever since then Sirius had been living at the Grangers house. (all they had to do was Rearrange the Grangers Memories)

**End of flashback**

**Jane.** _It is a problem. But no one will look in the Muggle world. They think Padfoot hates Muggles._

**Harry.** '_snort' I cant believe it took them 3 years to notice that Sirius was gone._

At this he had Both Draco and Pansy's Attention

**Draco.** _Come again?_

**Harry.** _Nothing…_

Jane. 'rolls eyes' she put her Palm to Draco's forehead, there was a smile 'flash'

(Purebloods can project their memories to other people as long as they have vampire blood in them) and then she went back to eating.

Draco was wide eyed,

**Pansy.** _What is it Dragon!?_

Draco then gave the memories to Pansy. And it was her turn to go wide eyed.

**Harry.** 'rolls eyes' _gosh you to are annoying_.. he then went back to eating..

**Draco.** _Shut up you stupid Gryffindor!_

**Jane.** _Actually Me and Harry are Slytherin to the core._

The two Slytherin's had a look of disbelief on their faces

**Harry.** _Jane!_ He hissed. _Stop giving away all of our secrets!_

**Jane.** _I find it cute how you manage to use both of my names every time you talk to me_

**Harry.** _Shut it Mione!_

**Jane.** _See, you did it again._

**Harry.** 'humph' 'Crosses arms'

**Jane****_._**_ Aww' don't be like that'_ she cooed

Harry just turned his head away from her.

**Jane.** '_sigh' I guess you will have to take this as an apology._

'leans over and kisses his cheek'

Harry turned to face her.

**Harry.** _'pout' is that all I get? _

**Jane.** 'smile' _you get more if you forgive me._

Harry pretended to think about it. Then nodded

_Your forgiven _

**Jane.** 'smirk' 'leans in'

Harry met her halfway and started to kiss her. A few seconds later they separated with slight grins on their faces.

Harry was about to start a conversation with Draco but then caught his Gobsmacked expression

**Harry.** 'frown' _what?he asked_

**Draco.** _Y…you kissed her.. you cant kiss a vampire! _He hissed quite enough just for Harry, Jane, and Pansy to hear.

**Harry.** 'raised eyebrow' and why not? He asked innocently (of course he knew why.)

**Draco.** _Because if she is a vampire then she can only kiss her mate. Or else she will be killed for breaking the Number 1 vampire rule. Pansy was just nodding her head in agreement'_

**Harry.** _I repeat myself. And why not?_ He tilted his head.

Draco was about to repeat himself but then shut his mouth.

_You're her mate He asked?_

Harry just nodded with a smirk on his face.

_Took you long enough. The reason why it is the number one rule is because if a Vampire kisses someone that is not his/her mate then they die._

**Pansy.** _But how can that be? You have to be a magical creature for that to happen? And i do not remember the Potters ever having creature blood in them_

**Harry.** _Right you are, The potters don't, but the Blacks have Vampire blood in them._

_Encase you two didn't know this my Grandmother was a Black. Plus my godfather is a black. (_Godparents have to give blood for it to work so Sirius is in a way his dad)

The Slytherin's absently nodded, processing the new information

None of them noticed a certain Werewolf watching their whole conversation.

Read and Review.


	5. Chapter 5

Remus Pov.

When I entered the great hall I noticed a Vampire, and a Vella sitting next to Jane. I also saw Harry swapping saliva with Jane, I tried not to listen to the conversation buuut, due to my 'ahem' Fury problem I could hear them so well that they might as well be sitting next to me.

**Draco.** _Y…you kissed her.. you cant kiss a vampire! _He hissed out

**Harry.** 'raised eyebrow' and why not?

**Draco.** _Because if she is a vampire then she can only kiss her mate. Or else she will be killed for breaking the Number 1 vampire rule._

Silly little vella, they are obviously mates, or else Harry and Jane would have died already. "sigh"

Then I heard the Blond Vella ask

"_You're her mate"_

And I had to strain myself not to roll my eyes

Harry just nodded with a smirk on his face.

_Took you long enough. The reason why it is the number one rule is because if a Vampire kisses someone that is not his/her mate then they die_

I was about to zone out of this of the conversation.. until I heard him say Black.

**Harry.** _Right you are, The potters don't, but the Blacks have Vampire blood in them._

_Encase you two didn't know this my Grandmother was a Black. Plus my godfather is a black. _

My eyes widened slightly. The only living Male black left is Sirius.. I had to hold in my whimper when I thought of him. Of course I never believed that he betrayed James and Lily, but those blasted Aurorus just had to take My Mate away!.

They didn't even give Siri a trial

'pushing my food away' I stood up and decided to go for a run in the Forest.

"Sirius" I thought with longing. "I miss you…please be safe" I thought.

Changing into my wolf form, i ran as fast as i could to try forget about my mate, that was locked away in Azkaban.

Sometime later i could smell Bear blood _'Jane'_ i thought.

Running over to Jane's direction I came to a holt.

'_Never, Ever interrupt a vampire while it is feasting' _

that was one of my Golden rules.

When Jane was finished she gave me a warm smile. Remus. She said.

She must have felt my despair because the next thing she said got to me

What's wrong Remus? The smile forgotten, replaced with a serious face/tone of voice

Its nothing. I replied, trying to change the subject.

I didn't know that you and Harry were together..

She narrowed her eyes at me. 'Remus… you knew that me and Harry were mates..

Not only can you smell him on me, but that's a Noble werewolf's natural skill. You can sense mates. So tell me Remus,

What. Is. The. Matter.' Her tone left no room for argument

I inwardly swore_. 'damn Vampire and you're stupid empathetic powers"_

It, its my mate.

I saw her raise an eyebrow at me.

'He was sent to Azkaban a few years ago, and I heard his name tonight and all of these memories have just came flooding back to me.'

I spent a few hours telling her about Siri.

` There was this one time when Siri changed Dumbledore's Robes to a Horrid bright orange. With bright pink stars on it.

and guess what Dumbledore said.. I asked Jane.

What? She asked curiously.

`right my boy, could you make another pair of robes like this but with Huffelpuff Yellow and Slytherin Green. I said with a grandfatherly tone.

That must have been the final straw. Because Jane burst out laughing. Clutching her hands to her stomach. 'ha, ha, ha…. 'pft,' make i..it stop… she said breathlessly.

A few minutes later she finally composed herself.

I also told her all of the pranks he played on me, and Hogwarts. 'chuckle'

What was his name? she asked. Surely Siri wasn't his real name.

No, 'I shook my head' it was shortened. His full name was Sirius Orion Black.

I said. Sorrow in my tone.

I noticed that Jane's eyes widened slightly. It would have been unnoticeable for a mere Human but not for Any magical Creature.

What is it? I asked her

Padfoots you're mate! She practically shouted.

Your… are you Moony? Jane asked me hopelessly

My eyes widened. how did you know that?!

Ohh Pad's going to love this! the girl squealed'

Three things happened.

Firstly I'm staring numbly at a excited Jane.

Next she grabs my hand and I feel the similar pull of Apparition.

And the last thing.. I'm in grimmreld place, I see someone sitting on a one person couch next to the fire place.

I inhale slowly trying to gain my footing..

'Siri' I whispered.

The man shot up from the couch, wand pointed at me.

I saw his eyes widen for a fraction of a seconde. In a blink of an eye his face hardened.

'who are you, and why are you disguised as remmy. Sirius hissed in a low tone.

'Siri it is me. why are you acting like this? I asked feeling hurt

'don't lie to me! Remus lupin is dead. I saw him drop dead infront of my eyes.

'Sirius black! I shouted. Fury radiating of off me

'How dear you think that 'Me' of all people would lie to you!

I pulled my wand out faster then he could blink.

'I Remus Gray Lupin. swear on _my life_ and _magic_ that I am indeed your mate.

I swear that I Never in my lifetime have _'Ever'_ lied to you.

And for the love of Merlin I have No idea what you're talking about when you said I died. So mote it be.'

So mote it be Jane. I faintly hear Jane say. Before she was gone.

I pointed my want at Sirius.

How do I know it's the real Siri… you smell like my mate, but my siri would never, Ever question me. _'Ever'_

`I Sirius Orion Black.

Swear on my life and magic that I am indeed the Mate of one Remus Gray Lupin.

I swear that I did not mean to harm you intentionally or emotionally. So mote it be.

So mote it be. I said roughly.


	6. AN Please read

Dear Readers. I am sorry to say this but I am putting this story on hold.

Don't get me wrong I am going to finish it, I am simply too busy at the moment.

I have no problem with you adopting this story. Just PM me so I know.

The only Fanfics that i will be updating are, (The dark Family) and (The chamber of secrets and lies)

Have a lovely Day… Or Night. Depending on your time zone 'shrug'

Byeee


End file.
